B l u e E y e s
by Constance Greene
Summary: I love you. Got it memorized? — AxelRoxas


A**.uthor's **N**.ote  
**I don't know what came over me. Maybe I should try listening to _The Garden State_ soundtrack more often – it seems to give me random inspiration. And for this pairing, too. Jeesh – who would've thunk it?

This is an **Akuroku** ( axel x roxas ) songfic / oneshot / drabble. Nothing to worry about, however. You'll notice it's mainly over the flashbacks on the 6th day. The fluffy ones.

Lyrics used are from _The Cary Brothers' _**Blue Eyes**.

x x x

- B** l u e **E** y e s**

**x** x x x x x x x x x x x x x **x**

_Wise enough, wise man'll tell you a lie  
__Window broke, torn up screens  
__Who'd have thought that you'd dream  
__Of a single tragic scene . . . _

The celestial music flooded from overheard speakers, hidden away in the many dark catacombs the towering skyscrapers of The World That Never Was created. The addition of music as shoppers strolled through the alleyways and peered into luminous windows that cast a moon yellow glow on their prying faces gave the dismal surroundings a slightly more cheerful atmosphere, Axel supposed, but this choice of song only caused him to grow more restless. A tingling sensation caressed his spine – he shivered, but managed to remain relatively stock still with a dispassionate expression on his face, arms crossed relentlessly over a tenuous chest cloaked in the same velvet shades of black that covered the abandoned street. His elbow rested on a window sill, haphazardly close to shards of glass; all that remained of a broken window probably vanquished by some miscreant.

He was just an indifferent shadowed figure, quite insignificant besides the dash of shocking red hair needling up from a high, somewhat inclined, forehead. He was just another listener to the music like all the other ears hundreds of feet (millions of miles) away.

He was also waiting for someone.

Axel knew that sometimes Roxas wasn't the most punctual person, but he could at least make an _effort_to be on time when his best friend _asked_ (and was positively dying for an answer). Axel had tried in a vain effort to divert Roxas's attention from the keyblade and his ever-meddling Other, but to little or no avail. He could treat him to exotic trips to the Atlantica beach ("And the sunset is great – you love the sunset, don't you Roxas?"), Trick-or-Treating in Halloween Town ("Boo!" "Not funny, Axel."), and even listen to and put up with Roxas's ever-constant enigmatic doubts. Because he cared, right? Glumness wasn't a state of person he wanted to see Roxas as. He liked to remember when the goldenrod haired boy first came to the Organization. A little dazed, but otherwise fun to be around with.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
__I just wanna take it off of you_

Tonight was going to be **good**. _If_ Roxas accepted the fact that going back wouldn't be worth it. They all wanted hearts, sure, but Axel didn't see the big point. Sometimes that need just slipped away and revealed so many new ones that were much better – and much easier to acquire. Earlier the redhead had asked the younger male if he wanted to go to their favourite bar and hang out. He wasn't sure if it was the drink, the voluptuous ladies, or his company, but that place always made Roxas feel better.

He deliberately left out the part about his later intentions. That was meant to be a surprise, and would remain as such until the grand crimson veil was lifted to reveal it.

It wasn't the best time, though – it had been right after Roxas's spar with the silver-haired boy Riku. That twerp had spilled something about the keyblade which had struck one of his nerves. Axel could see him there, sitting on the edge of his dark blue patterned bed, head hanging and hands between his legs. The late afternoon sun filtered through navy curtains, painting the room monochromatic blue. It seemed to reflect his mood.

"I'll think about it, Axel. I just need to be alone right now."

Gazing upon a softly cornflower blue tinted face, Axel hadn't thought twice about being rejected and amiably complied.

'_Cause Blue Eyes  
__You are all that I need  
_'_Cause Blue Eyes  
__You're the sweet to my mean_

When he had come back later, Xigbar (who had been lurking outside his deserted doorway, smoking) told him Number 13 had gone to, God forbid, get more information about his past. Gone to search for the very thing he had tried to keep him from finding out for so long in order to salvage their relationship.

So maybe he was being selfish. What if he wasn't doing it for them, but just for himself? It was true that Axel wanted Roxas all for himself. He wasn't supposed to be with Sora, as two persons fused into one. If that happened, then everyone would forget about him.

But he wouldn't. He _couldn't_.

_I can help you to stand  
__Saved it up for this dance  
__Tell me all the things you can_

Now he waited for the dreaded answer, reclining against the wall and wrestling with his apprehension.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reverberated at his left where the corridor began.

He was circumspect to appear casual and let Roxas be the first to speak – _then _he'd do the talking.

Temptation led his emerald eyes to the side, studying Roxas's determined stride as he focused firmly foreward, appearing not to notice the tall form of the man who was waiting for an answer. Some kind of indication, a response, anything –

Big blue pools of disappointment were all that he gained. Not Roxas's attention and not his compassion. Those damnable blue eyes, so round and deep, like a thousand sapphires crushed into liquid and poured into his eye sockets. So much dismay in empty eyes.

'_Cause Blue Eyes  
__You're the secret I keep_

A cataract of adrenaline crashed down on him as he sucked in a breath and eventually let it out after holding it for so long. If he hadn't lacked a heart, it'd be pulsing like the beat of a Congo drum trapped inside his chest. He was sure of colour creeping onto his cheeks, and cursed his pale complexion and the stereotype of literal redheads. He held his breath as he wished to hold onto the image of the blonde, but something was so threatening about it that it jarred him and quickly made him not want to do so anymore. He wanted to cradle his obviously weary head, murmur quiet and reassuring words into the cup of his ear; lies that he didn't actually care about this silly mission and that only he, Axel cared about him. To further construct a wall of innocence, borne of deceit. This time he'd make it indestructible.

"I take that as a 'no'?"

Despite the noticeable increase in climate, Axel could still crack out light-hearted comments.

Now the back of the Nobody's spiky golden hair ceased getting smaller as he slowed to a stop. However, he wasn't concerned about facing the best friend he had in the Organization.

"Quit it, Axel," He all but snapped, tones dripping with venom that didn't quite sting, but deliciously edged the flaming haired individual on.

'_What's gotten into you?'_ That quip would've been sufficient enough if he didn't already know the myriad of answers.

"You don't have to go."

"I do. I need to know why, Axel. Why did the keyblade choose me?" Devoid of placating Dr. Phil timbre, Roxas's voice was beginning to dig its way under Axel's skin. He immediately flung himself into motion with a sneer.

_All the lights are on and you are alive  
__But you can't point the way to your heart  
__So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
__But you don't know  
__You don't know the greatness you are_

"You can't do this, Roxas! It's going against everything." Coming from Axel, this was remotely contradicting. He had been accused of being an iconoclast before, but without anyone taking any real notice of his internal rebellion. The youngest and newest member not finding his accommodations in the Organization suiting, alas, would surely lead him to his demise. Xigbar already knew, and in a way of antagonizing everyone, had probably already spread the news of Roxas being a traitor. They would be after him soon, with their vicious tempers sprung up from out of nowhere and deadly weapons ready to terminate the blonde.

And Axel _could not_ let that happen. Just like he could not let him get away.

'_Cause Blue Eyes  
__You are destiny's scene  
_'_Cause Blue Eyes  
__I just wanna be the one_

"I'm going to find the truth." Now he deliberately stepped around to see his friend who was clenching his gloved fists in animated frustration. He himself was enlivened, growing excited at looking foreward and into his journey. His blue eyes were blinded from the older Nobody and the unmistakable stench of disaster his falsely utopian vision reeked of. After a moment of woolgathering, his eyes narrowed in fed up suspicion. "Why are you trying to hold me back from doing this, Axel? It's not as if anyone would actually _miss_ me."

"That's not true and you know it!" Cried the distraught Axel, in chagrin. Roxas was silent; his back was turned from him once more. The desperateness in the tomato-haired man's rung out harshly in the narrow pathway.

Then, still icily: "You never make any sense."

"Right now, you don't make any sense to _me_."

He paused. "What?"

"Oh, I think you know why." Surprisingly, the corner of Axel's lips turned up into a devilish smirk.

"I would miss you. Because . . ."

Number 8 purposely hesitated. It wasn't that he was at loss of words; on the contrary, he had this all planned out. And he was almost _enjoying_ the pain and the way Roxas's shoulders twitched into a cringe when he tortured him. _I'm paying you back, Roxy. For this shit you're putting me through. We're even._

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
__I just wanna get it on with you_

". . . I love you."

His eyes hungrily fed off of the rigid frame of Roxas, who stood there unmoving and probably uncomprehending. Surely, he supposed it was just another one of Axel's tricks. He couldn't possibly be sincere. He said the weirdest things . . .

"Got it memorized?"

Axel just wanted to see what reaction was in his blue eyes now.

Roxas just wanted to leave before Axel could see them glisten with unexpected moisture.

'_Cause Blue Eyes  
__You're the secret I keep_

The semi-heavy patter of footsteps created by boots started up again as he began to walk away, leaving Axel there, abandoned. It began to rain as Axel made his last mental attempt at getting across to Roxas.

_We will be forever._

_We aren't eternal. If I do this, then I will be. But you can't make me complete. Only he can._

The liquid falling from the stars crawled onto and off his face like tears. It seeped into the speakers that were choking out the last of the song, mixing with the electrical cords and causing one to fizz and explode in a frenzy of sparks overhead that showered down on him along with the raindrops.

As a strangled goodbye, it sang on, not stopping until the last of what it wanted said was said.

'_Cause Blue Eyes  
__I just wanna sing a song with you . . . _


End file.
